Nothing More
by sakura luna-chan
Summary: lucy has a nice childhood with her boyfriend gray but one day shes goes missing, then gray sets out to find her but with challenges ahead. With her amnesia and things can he succeed (sorry i suck at summary's but im sure you will like the story) Also I do not own fairy tail or its characters but that Would be nice
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nothing More

Chapter 1:Before the life she lives now

Lucy Heartfilia was cheerful as can be on this sunny day. She was laughing and playing with all her friends in the pond. "Ha Ha stop it Gray!" Lucy yells with cheerfulness in her voice. "only if you do."Gray chuckles as he splashes her. They both laughed when the next thing you hear was"NO FAIR!" Natsu screams. Soak an wet from getting pushed in the water by Lisanna. She giggles and Natsu pulls her down in the pond. "Your no fun!" Lisanna says pouting at Natsu. Everyone was so happy that day it felt like it lasted forever. All four children layed in the grass starring at the sunset. "Who knew we could have this much fun." Natsu said with a giggle. The other 3 looked at Natsu and all said "I know right." They watched as the sun went down as they started getting tired. "We should get home." Lucy said ,the rest nodding with agreement. They all got up and grab and headed to the town. For Lucy hoped to come home to a happy family. Or so she thought...

Lucy walked down the street and waved to her friends goodbye. She skipped down the garden with a smile on her face, only for it to disappear at the sight of her mom and dad screaming at each other. Lucy is only six but she still understands a lot even when people don't think she does. She sneaks in the room to listen to their argument. "SHE IS JUST A LITTLE GIRL, DOING THIS IS NOT RIGHT AT ALL!" her mother screams with rage in her eyes. Her father on the other hand just had an annoyed look on his face not saying a word at all. After a second of awkward silence her dad starts to speak. "Layla" he says with a controlled voice. "It is for her own good that she must leave, we cant have the successor to our family prancing around all day like a hooligan. "LUCY IS JUST SIX YEARS OLD YOU ARE NOT SENDING HER AWAY!" Layla clenches her fist and storms out the room. Lucy stares with wide scared eyes at her father not knowing what to do. Instead Lucy just goes to her room, slides down on the door and starts to cry.

The next morning Lucy finds herself in her bed. She sits up with only one thought, not even caring how she got in her bed. "I wonder if mom and dad are better now." Lucy stated in her mind as she got up. She opened her door and walked down the great big hall looking at the walls as she saw all pictures of her family. Lucy reached the living room and saw suit cases. She looked at them with confusion, then went to find her parents. After about ten minutes of looking she found her mom in the study. "mommy" lucy says in a confused voice. "are we going on another trip again?". Layla looks at her daughter with concerned eyes. She Sighs, "How could I have forgotten what pain this will bring her..." Layla whispers. "Well Lucy your not going on a trip I am but u must listen to me, I don't know when ill be back so just wait here for mommy and be a good girl." she says. After a bit of silence they walk back to get her bags then towards the door. Lucy stared as her mom left the house wondering when she would come back

When Layla left she also left a little box in Lucy's room. With special things and a note in it to tell her what happened. After Lucy's mom was gone she went to eat breakfast, well she was eating she heard the maids talking about her dad and mom. Lucy's head perked up when she heard her name. "the poor child left by her mother, she should of just took her with her." the maid stated with a bit of sass. "lets just hope Lucy will be fine for now who knows if Layla will come back." the maid muttered. After breakfast she went to her room to change into normal clothes when she spotted the box on her bed. She walked over to and opened it, to find pictures of her and her mom and a note also pendents. Lucy opened the note and started to read. "Dear my sweet Lucy I have not gone on a trip like I have said I have left to a journey to find us a better place please...". Lucy stopped reading the note as she began to run out the door dropping the box on the floor. As she runs outside she started bawling her head off screaming "mommy!" in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nothing More

Chapter 2: Continuance of the past

Its been seven years since Lucy's mom left the house, she is now thirteen years old. "Who knew time could go by so fast." Lucy says in a fragile voice to gray as he sat next to her on a park bench. "don't worry Lucy im here for you." Gray said with a small smile, they have been going out for about 3 years now but they keep it a secret from Lucy's dad. Lucy leans her head back on the bench and lets out a sigh. Gray stares with a concerned face "Im sure shes fine, but anyways we should be heading home." Lucy nodes they both get up and Gray starts walking Lucy home. Gray and Lucy come to a stop in front of her driveway "Ill see you at school okay Lucy?". Lucy doesn't say anything and just nodes her head avoiding his eyes. Gray looks at her and lifts up her chin and gives her a small peck on the lips causing her to flinch in surprise. " I love you." gray says in a controlled voice. "I love you too Gray." Lucy mutters in embarrassment. After that they both part their ways.

A few days later Lucy decides to sneak out of the house to go have some fun with her friends. She sees gray outside and throws a paper ball to get his attention. He looks up really shocked, she points at the ball alerting him to read it. "catch me?" he mumbles,gray looks up at her and sees shes about to jump out the window. Instantly he reacts dropping the paper and holding his arms out, catching her gray puts her down, "ARE YOU INSANE?!" Gray yells. "shhhhhhh Gray my dad will hear you." Lucy covering his mouth. "what if I didn't catch you what would you do?"gray says immediately after she moved her hand. "well I knew you would so I its fine." she starts to chuckle at how worried he looked. After a bit they started to walk to their usual spot a.k.a the pond. Natsu and Lisanna sat up when they saw Lucy and Gray walk towards them. "hey guys." Lisanna says as Natsu walking over to wack gray in the back of the head for taking to long. "Hey!" Gray yells at Natsu punching him in the arm. Both Lisanna and Lucy laugh.

About an hour or so went by and it was now 11:30 pm. The four of them were still awake as ever well maybe not Lucy, she got drowsy every once in a while. Natsu and Gray would start to fight about something stupid a lot. "its not my fault your so stupid!" gray hissed at Natsu glaring at him. Natsu didn't say anything he just went to throw a punch, Lisanna kicked Natsu and Gray. "QUIT FIGHTING YOU TWO ITS ANNOYING!" Instantly gray and Natsu sat down and the air became silent. Lucy started laughing and the other three stared at her in confusion. "whats so funny Lucy?" they say in unison. Lucy stops laughing and says "it was just funny the way you guys reacted to Lisanna.". After a bit Lucy fell asleep on the grass and it was about 12:15 now. They were about to head home when gray picked up Lucy bridal style and parted with Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy wakes up after a bit and realizes the way gray was carrying her she started to blush rubbing her face in his shirt. Gray saw her face all red and chuckled, kissing her head in the process.

After that night Lucy and Gray acted different in front of each other. Not so much a bad way but an embarrassed way, Gray never picked up Lucy like that so it was embarrassing. Though they did enjoy that, their happiness would be gone soon..."so how have you been doing in school." Lucy's father Jude says. "uu-uh fine perfectly fine.." Lucy begins to feel a little scared wondering why he called her here Jude stares at her for a bit causing him to frown at her. "is something wrong father?" she says as she starts to worry more. *slap! *. Lucy falls to the ground touching her face in pain. "WHY DO YOU LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jude screams to the top of his lungs glaring at Lucy with rage in her eyes. "what do you mean im not lying about anything." her eyes starting to hurt as she holds back her tears. "I KNOW YOUR GOING OUT WITH THAT BOY AND I FORBID IT HES A COMMONER!". Lucy's tears pour down her face as her dad slaps and kicks her this time she runs to her room locking the door. Crying in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nothing More

Chapter 3: The secret

Lucys days became dark after that night with her father. She didn't talk as much and barley left the house, and always was locked up in her room... "Its been five weeks now huh." Gray says then sighs and looks up at Natsu and Lisanna. "Yeah we haven't seen her since three weeks after we sneaked out." Lisanna says in an upset voice. "Though during that time she did change." Natsu starts scratching the back of his head as he talks. Both Lisanna and Gray look at him in confusion . "How?" they both say. "Well she became less cheerful, her clothes changed like she always wore sweatshirts and jeans, Lucy also talked less each day." Natsu looks at the ground then back at Gray and Lisanna. Gray and Lisanna realize what he was saying was true. Lucy really was changing between the time they saw her after that night. " I wonder what happened to her..." Gray mumbles with a worried tone in his voice. "I'm sure she just had a change of style." a fake smile occurs on Lisannas face as shes looks at Grays frown. "i hope." Gray says.

A few days past and everyone's still suspicious. They all tried to figure out what happened but didn't get much. "I got it!" Lisanna yells jumping out of her chair. "Shut it everyone's starring.." Gray says in a low and annoyed voice. " Whatever just listen, so you know how Lucy hasnt left her house?" Lisanna starts getting serious and stares at the other two. "Yeah and?" Natsu starts raising his eyebrow. "Well we should go sneak into her house to see her, it makes perfect sense and it wont be hard." then suddenly Natsu and Gray perk up and stare at her from the bold idea. "Wow getting a little rebellious are we Lisanna." Gray chuckles. "Haha I mean I hang out with you to why not." Lisanna starts laughing along with Natsu and Gray. "Alright get serious we have to plan this out." Gray says with a laugh in his voice. They all begin discussing what they need to do to get in quietly. After like fifteen minutes they have a plan all figured out perfectly. Now they have to hope it can work. For Gray wanted to see and hold Lucy so bad he missed her very much.

"Alright, we got this!" Natsu says with excitement in his tone. Its been two days since they thought of the plan it was nine a clock and the plan was in action. "Lets do this" gray looks at the other two. They all put their fist up in the air "YEAH!". The three of them run up to the fence and climb over one by one. On there way to Lucys window they have to be careful not to run into guards or servants. Once they reach the window they try to climb it, but the only one who could climb it was gray. "Show off.." Natsu pouts and turns away from Lisanna from embarrassment. "Aww pour baby." Lisanna chuckles. Then suddenly they hear some maids coming and they hide. When Natsu and Lisanna went to hide Natsu ended up landing on Lisanna covering her. He realizes what he did and looks at her catching her eyes. She stares back, both lost in each others gaze. Instantly they both blush and Natsu gets off her fast and they both face away from each other . "S-sorry" his voice cracking making him blush more. "I-its fine." she reply's smiling at him.

Gray reaches for the window and climbs in, his heart beating fast of anxiousness. He steps down on to the floor looking around for Lucy He steps and the floor creaks. "Who's there?!" Lucy shoots up on her bed starring at a shadow in the dark. "Dont worry Lucy its ok its just me Gray." Gray begins to walk towards her bed and sits down next to her on it. "Gray, what are you -". Gray puts his finger on her lips and reaches for her hugging her tightly burring his face in her neck. " I missed you so much Lucy so so much I have been so lonely without you, please dont push me away I have longed to see you for a long time.". Lucy starts hugging him back showing him she missed him so much to. "i wont trust me I have missed you so much to.". Gray sits up and kisses her, they both blush as they kiss with passion. They release from their kiss panting intertwining their fingers. Gray looks at her and sees a bruise on her arm, searches her body finding more bruises everywhere. "Lucy what happened to you, tell me?!".


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Nothing More

Chapter 4: Confession

Gray starts to clench his fist with great anger starting to build up. "Who did this to you?!" Gray lifts up his face starring in Lucy eyes. "its ok im fine they dont even hurt." Lucy says smiling. "stop lieing to me I know it hurts you!" Gray then presses his thumb only lightly and she begins to tear up. "i-im alright I just got something in my eye sorry." Gray moves his hands from her clenching them even more shaking. "why, why do you keep lieing!" Gray yells at her causing Lucy's eyes to widen. "no I-" Lucy gets cut off as gray pushes her down on the bed pinning her. He stares at her with sad and angered eyes. Lucy looks away from him not wanting to see his expression for it pained her. "look at me Lucy." she doesn't budge. "Lucy please look at me please." she then turns to face him seeing his eyes start to tear up. "please , please Lucy please don't lie to me please just tell me the truth please." Gray says crying and leaning down her shoulder. He lets go of her wrist and hugs her on the bed. Lucy hugs him back, "im sorry."

It had only been fifteen minutes or so since Gray had been in Lucys room. After a bit of calming down Lucy was about to tell gray what happened but something stopped them. "ill tell you, no more lieing, well i-" Lucy got cut off as someone yelled. "Gray! We need to go now we cant stay here!"Natsu perked his head up from the window. "so you finally got up here Natsu." Gray chuckled. "There is no time to lose we need to leave now, the servants told the guards we are here." Natsu jumps down alerting gray to hurry up. "Crap, looks like we were caught, Im sorry Lucy I need to go." Gray leans towards Lucy and hugs her. "come back ok." she mutters. "i will I promise, Lucy listen to me." Lucy looks up and stares in his eyes. "I love you." gray kisses her on lips softly then on her forehead. She smiles sweetly and blushes replying "I love you too Gray." her smile then fades as she watches gray jump out the window,then out of her sight. "Ugh, I hope he comes back soon." Lucy plops on her bed, under her covers slowly she falls asleep.

The breeze was cool and the sun was out shinning. Some think that this day was going to be great for all but for others not so much. Today was the day Lucy was going to tell gray about what was happening to her but she doesn't know how to word it. Things just kept running through her mind as she got dresses, that she managed to put her clothes on backwards. Lucy was to out of it she couldn't do anything right. "Man, I just need to calm down before I get hurt." she chuckled shaking her head. Lucy starred at the clock it was 2:45, "I better head out now so I wont be late." she mumbles getting ready to walk out the door. "Well,Well,Well, look who arose from the dead." Gray jokingly said at Lucy hugging her in the process. "Ha Ha very funny gray." she relpys with a sarcastic tone. "Shall we get going, I'm gonna take you to a special place." Gray said to Lucy tugging her arm. "Yeah lets go."she reply's. Lucy knew that telling him what happened wasnt the only reason the met up. Gray and Lucy missed each other a lot and wanted to hang out.

Gray and Lucy arrived at the pond, the exact place they used to play at when they were small. "Ohhh so this is what you meant by special place." Lucy smiled at gray and walked towards the water. Lucy slips her flats off and dips her feet in the water. Gray watched her and was happy she to see her like this. He slowly walked up to her pulling her out of the water. "Hey I was having fun." Lucy frowned at Gray. "Sorry I couldn't help it." they both sit in the grass, Lucy sits in grays lap. "Lucy I wanted to wait to ask but I cant and I know you know what im talking about." Grays eyes met with Lucys. "I-i do and ill tell you." Lucy said ready to tell the truth. "Well I dont know what has come over my dad but he has gotten what you say..." Lucy pauses. Gray looks at her waiting for the next word. Lucy sighs. "violent hes gotten violent." grays eyes widened anger started filling his eyes. "he found out about us and it keeps getting worse gray I cant take it anymore it hurts." Lucys eyes water. "Hes so dead."Gray mumbles under his breath his fists clench.


End file.
